Anxiety
by OPF
Summary: Vivi's worry about Alabasta is relived by Zoro's help . Read & Review please , I suck at summaries.


Anxiety was what accompanied her for quiet a while now; the black thoughts of her country being taken over were constantly possessing her mind.

The blue haired princess sighed & pushed herself out of her warm bed and made her way to the kitchen, hoping a cup of hot green tea would soothe her raged mind.

She stepped softly on the floor, careful enough not to wake her orange haired friend, who slept peacefully next to her.

Turning on he lights, Vivi noticed how clean the kitchen was, _Sanji really pays attention to every single detail when it comes to the kitchen, _thought Vivi to herself .She wandered in her thoughts for a while before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" said Zoro lazily as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand while stretching his left. It was his turn to watch over the ship tonight, but since boredom accompanied him, he decided to head to the kitchen, maybe a cup of coffee would help.

"No, I couldn't" replied Vivi in a worried whisper.

"Is everything okay, Vivi?" asked Zoro worriedly as his eyes searched her face for an answer.

Vivi started sobbing hard as an answer to his question. "Oi,oi what's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"It's….It's Alabasta, I'm so worried" answered Vivi.

Before he can think about something reliving to tell her, Zoro was hugged by the sobbing princess. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder while his right gently wrapped her waist; he felt the blood rise in his cheeks.

"Calm down Vivi" said Zoro quietly.

"I'm….I'm so sorry" apologized the shy princess.

He looked at her and admired how beautiful are her wet eyes, her pinkish cheeks & her slightly red nose, "You look gorgeous Vivi" .

He leaned towards her & pressed his warm lips against her soft ones, kissing her slowly. She impulsively pressed back against him, feeling his tongue licking her lips & slowly invading her mouth to start a rhythmic dance with hers. Zoro broke the kiss to catch his breath as he looked deeply into her eyes; he lifted her & pushed her gently against the wall to rest her back on it.

He moved one of his hands to undo her ponytail, while the other supported Vivi against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck softly, increasing the intensity of his kisses slowly forcing a moan from her.

He laid her on the kitchen's table and positioned himself comfortably on top of her and caught her lips for another passionate kiss.

His hands worked their way under her shirt, unclasping her bra. He broke the kiss to pass her pajamas' shirt & her black bra over her head, tossing them away on the floor, leaving her voluptuous breasts exposed to his hungry eyes to feast on them.

He took his shirt off & leaned down on one of her breasts kissing it & occasionally sucking & biting its nipple. His moves sent Vivi's sanity to the edge making her moan loudly.

He chuckled at her lack of control moan, "Shsh…easy princess. We don't want to wake anyone " whispered Zoro teasingly before he made his way down to her lower body , pulling her pajamas' pants & her bra matching black panties off .

He buried his face between her legs & sniffled her arousal deeply,

"My … my, you're so wet princess, aren't you" teased Zoro with a

sexy smile.

He started licking and sucking her womanhood hard. Vivi moaned loudly and covered her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from screaming his name.

"Please ... please Zoro don't torture me like this" begged Vivi softly. Zoro couldn't control himself any longer, especially with the sight of the naked princess sprawled underneath him. He took his pants and boxers off in haste & leaned down between Vivi's legs again and rubbed the tip of his erected manhood against the wet, swollen lips of her womanhood.

Vivi closed her eyes & bit her lower lip, but the pleasure was so intense for her to control. "Now… take me now Zoro, please " begged the enthralled princess as she gasped for air between her words.

Zoro smiled at her and positioned himself at her entrance and slammed himself strongly into her. They both shivered at the intensity of the sudden attack of the pleasure waves passing through them.

Zoro pushed himself deep into her to start a rhythm with her, which soon she followed. They continued their delicious bodily friction till the peak of their climax, and came together.

Vivi rested her head on Zoro's chest, panting heavily like he did, still enjoying the pleasure of their spasms.

He cupped her chin & raised her head, so her eyes met his, & leaned to kiss her lips again. ' Sanji is going to kill us if he found out about what we just did on the kitchen table " said Zoro teasingly.

"He sure will" replied Vivi laughing quietly & rested her head back on his chest, closing her eyes to sleep.


End file.
